


Marketplace

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, I Tried, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 8: ShoppingGlimmer tries to find the perfect gift





	Marketplace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this work is so short. I honestly had no clue what to do with this prompt. So, I just tried my best and I guess it's okay! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the lack of everything, I had no clue what I was doing here.

Adora smiled, looking over at the gorgeous girl beside her.

The two of them were going to the local market, going to look around and possibly do an activity that Mermista, one of their good friends, enjoyed. They were going shopping.

Adora looked around, enjoying everything that she saw. She stopped at every single booth, asking Glimmer if she could have just about anything.

Of course, Glimmer refused Adora, leaving the taller girl with nothing.

However, Adora did spot something that didn't need to be paid for, which was a little puppet show put on by a few of the local people.

She watched, her eyes filled with wonder at the tale of a little bunny.

Glimmer found the girl, watching her closely. She was gorgeous, her eyes twinkling with a childlike innocence, even though she was technically an adult. She looked like someone that needed to be protected, and Glimmer was willing to take that role.

She left the girl to watch the puppet show, moving on to looking at more things around them.

Mermista had said that shopping was fun, but she didn't start to understand the fun part until she saw a little stuffed horse, reminding her of how innocent Adora was when she had first seen Swift Wind, who was dubbed Horsey at the time.

She bit her lip, giving into the temptation to buy the little horse. This set off some sort of switch in the Queen, sending her into a shopping frenzy.

She looked around the entire marketplace, buying a few things for her friends, like a cute little bow for Bow and a grow-your-own-flowers kit for Perfuma. She also got a snow cone machine for Frosta, thinking that she'd really enjoy not using her powers for something like that.

But for some reason, she couldn't really find something that Adora would love. Nothing that would make the girl fall more deeply in love with her.

She went to go back to check on Adora, the girl still fixated on the little show in front of her.

Determined. That's what Glimmer was now.

She quickly teleported to her room, dropping all of the gifts for their friends off.

And with a quick flash of light, she was back at the marketplace, searching for anything that screamed, "Adora."

She searched and searched, finding nothing that was perfect. There were little She-Ra figurines, gorgeous jewelry, and a whole bunch of different types of food.

Just as Glimmer was about to give up, something caught her eye. It was a simple thing, but she felt like Adora would love it.

It was a jacket, pockets on the sleeves and one over each breast, with a camouflage coloring and a thick denim fabric.

She smiled to herself, thinking-no, knowing- that it was perfect.

She handed over the money to the guy at the register, having him package it nicely for her girlfriend.

Glimmer returned to Adora, still entranced by the puppet show, even though the marketplace would be closing soon.

As the show ended, she pulled Adora up to her feet, handing her the small package. Confused, Adora took it.

Upon opening it, Adora was certainly surprised. She loved the gift that her girlfriend had gotten her. She loved everything about it-the color, the style.

A tear could be seen falling from one of her eyes as she pulled the queen up to her, pulling her into a deep, deep kiss.

Needless to say, they went back to the castle, arm in arm, Adora not taking of the new jacket.


End file.
